Heretofore, a linear motion guide device has included a guide rail, a slider, and a plurality of rolling elements. Then, the guide rail and the slider individually have raceway surfaces, which form a rolling path of the rolling elements, at positions opposite to each other. These raceway surfaces extend in a longitudinal direction of the guide rail, the rolling elements (for example, steel balls) are disposed on the rolling path, and the slider moves with respect to the guide rail via the rolling elements.
In the linear motion guide device as described above, the raceway surfaces are ground by an integrally molded grindstone (refer to Patent Literature 1). Then, for the purpose of suppressing friction and heat generation at a time of such grinding, a technology of setting a maximum inclination of a rail grinding surface to 10° or more from the horizon is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. Moreover, in Patent Literature 3, a linear motion guide device in which roughness is changed for each of the raceway surfaces is disclosed.